The non-existence type of hero
by assdrew
Summary: This is a history about me, Charlie, chilling out with an alien with a blue box. Geronimo?
1. Introduction

I must warn you that this is no ordinary history. In fact, is your call to believe in my words or not. Call it fantasy or not, it doesn't really matter to me.

This is a history about when The Doctor worked with very different people.

* * *

It was January… Well, could it be March too. See, when you travel with The Doctor, you kind of lose time perspective. Sometimes, I don't know exactly even if my birthday has passed or not. But it doesn't matter for the history. It was cold outside. We were just back from a very interesting trip to some planet with a very difficult name. After almost being eaten alive and stuff, we head back to Earth – oh, beloved Earth – because – according to The Doctor – he desired ice cream and the best ice cream in the galaxy was made by humans. I couldn't say no. I was really happy that I'd only be facing human problems for the moment.

And, as we landed on Earth, things started to get bad. It was obviously that we didn't know at the time. It'd be only one more history to tell about one more time that The Doctor saved Earth. The thing is, beloved readers, our new adventure would involve more people, would demand us to make some hard chooses, would make me run away.

* * *

I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm just going to start telling you my history.

I believe it was a Monday. It was so could outside, but yet he wanted the damn ice cream. I was kind of mad at him for not wanting to land in France, but one simple thing you must learn: no one can ever win an argument with him. It's like impossible. So, there were we again in London. I can't really complain, it's a beautiful city. It's just that when I agreed to travel trough time and space with him I imagined myself traveling the world – and, for a matter of fact, the whole universe either. I can't deny the fun of it too. Knowing London trough time is very interesting.

Oh, I came through a fact that everything seems to happen on London. Attacks of any kind, I mean. It's like the Eye of Sauron lives nearby and the battle seems be happening in here. This couldn't be just about the damn ice cream. Nothing is just simple as ice cream on a Monday with The Doctor.

We were getting the ice creams when my phone rang. It looked a bit odd that somebody was calling me. Not a bit, actually, it was very odd. See, I live on my own since I know myself as a person. It has been only me against the world and, as much as it's very cool to have a phone that can work on every day of every year of every century of every damn planet in the whole universe, it was just fun. There was nothing more. It wasn't like I'd call somebody. The only two persons in the world that I'd ever dream of calling… Hm, there is no point of calling them.

Anyway. About the call: well, I should have figured it out that, indeed, it wasn't a call for me. As soon as I answered it, the person on the other line spoke:

"Hello Rose, Martha, Donna… Well, whoever it is. I really need to speak to The Doctor, so please put him on the line". I looked to the phone and looked back to him.

"Well, I guess it's for you!" He looked at me as I was speaking a rare and possible non-existent language he didn't have the knowledge of.

"What do you mean it's for me? Who possible would call me?"

"I don't know, just pick up. Whoever he is, he seems in a hurry." He looked at the phone and looked back to me.

"The Doctor speaking."

"Hello there, old friend. Remember me? Well, whatever, you must come find me. The last time we spoke, you made clear intend that I was only to call in an emergency. I'm really sorry that this isn't an attack emergency, but yet there's something that we all would be very glad that you see."

"Don't tell me that it's happening again" I could see the memories popping in on his eyes. Oh God, what am I into?

"Well, well… The thing is, Doctor, it's happening again. But worse. Much worse."


	2. Chapter 1

"Ok, Charlie. We must go. Ice cream is nice but saving the world is nicer." The Doctor seems a little anxious.

"Oh yeah. Saving the world! How can we wait to finish those ice creams if there is a whole planet counting on you!" Yes, yes. Shame on me, but I was very angry. Who the hell is Rose? Or Martha? OR EVEN DONNA?

"You know what would be just so awesome? If we could do both ice cream and saving the Earth… My brain would just go WHAT THE HELL." Like, seriously? There's me, looking at him angry and showing so, and there's him thinking about ice cream again? Holy Jesus!

"Ok, you tell me who Donna, Martha and Rose are. You tell me who he is and what he was talking about. You tell me everything I wanna know and you tell me now!" I can be bossy when I want!

"Long story. Tell you on our way!" He said entering the TARDIS.

* * *

"I do not see the point of this meeting." Said the tallest man in the room. "I do not understand what he is doing in here."

"Chill out, Sherlock." Said The Doctor smiling.

"Hey y'all. I'm Charlie even if nobody asked." You get this habit once you get along with The Doctor. He's so used to everybody knowing his name that he can forget that you're basically the new one around and, to be honest, nobody really gives a fuck for you.

The whole scene was a bit strange. There was the tallest man – also known as Sherlock – who was sitting on this marvelous chair in the middle of the room. At a corner, sitting on normal but fine chair, was another man – also known as… To be honest, I don't know – who was writing in a blog while drinking his tea. And, of course, there was us – The Doctor and me – trying to fit in this whole scene, but yet, we were the only ones not wearing a sweater and not drinking tea. It's very hard to be an American living around here.

In those particularly moments, the only thing I want to do is to wear any kind of comfortable sweater and drink a cup of tea while sitting on a fine piece of divine work – yes, this is how I see those chairs, leave me alone!

"So… What happened?"

"Tell him, Watson." Said Sherlock while he rolled his eyes at us.

"As y'all know," – uhhh, excuse me, I don't! – "Sherlock doesn't always tell me what is going on around here. At his mind, everything was just fine and nothing was to be worried. Yet, cannot believe you didn't see that it was going on again. Like, c'mon, for the brightest man on Earth…"

"I'd put that way except that I'm in the room and, basically, on Earth as well…" Oh Doctor. Don't do that, oh man, don't. "Sorry, Sherlock" Yeah, he did it.

I'm gonna skip this whole part because it's very unnecessary. It was fun tho. But it lasted so long that in a moment I was trying some sweaters with Watson –everybody called him like that, so I started as well. He is a nice man and he's the only one who gave me the damn sweater. I'm a good girl, I deserve at least one sweater, c'mon! He told me about the earlier blog too. Basically, he talks about his time with Sherlock and about their cases. It was very interesting until I asked if he had a tumblr as well. He didn't know what it was. Actually, he thought it was a food and offered me some cookies because it was the only food in the house. I mean, who lives in this year… Oh god, which year are we? I mean, oh god! Did The Doctor say anything about that on our trip? What if I talked about tumblr with him without its existence? Would it make me the official creator of it?

"Uh, Doctor, just one question: which year is it?" He looked at me as he could see the point of interrupting his argument to ask such a dumb question.

"2010, of course."

"Uh, yeah… Of course!"

So, I guess I'm not going to be rich anymore.

* * *

"Can you all be quiet and just accept that we are going to have to work with each other?" Said the Inspector. "You look like two children. It's awful! This situation isn't about you two, so stop putting yourselves as the middle of the solution."

I tell you that: he's got the power.

"It's happening again. We didn't believe at the first time but it seems so. We're getting a lot of phone calls and we don't know what to say to the population. It's happening everywhere and we don't know how to stop it!"

"Well, it's a good thing that you called us. As much as I hate flying, it's good to hear that you don't know what to do without us"

"But we didn't say that…"

"No need, bro."

Oh no! Damn! Is it possible? We are not supposed to me yet. Jesus, oh god. What to do? WHAT TO DO? DO NOT PANIC! Remember the first rule: DO NOT PANIC! Oh fuck!

Can I throw myself out of the window? The Doctor warned me about this moment. To avoid. That's it. I'm going to the window.

"Hello, Dean. Sam! Oh Sam, you look like a wardrobe." And there it goes him hugging everyone. So awkward. "This is Charlie." He pointed at me as I fail at trying to cover myself with my jacket.

"Yo, bros."

"Hi. I'm Dean. This is Sam." He shook my hand while looking at me a bit odd.

"Hello." Sam said to me.

See, I'm only supposed to meet them in 2012 when they basically save my life of weird creatures. But hey, there is me again hanging out with an alien on a blue box!

"I'm just gonna hang out with my new friend… Is that okay? Okay! WATSON!" I freak out very easy. Cannot put myself in a situation more complicated than I can handle without me freaking out. Just getting my way back to a comfortable zone. Maybe gonna drink some more tea while enjoy my good and new sweater. What can make this day worse, right?

* * *

Oh, damn it, Charlie! Shut your mouth next time.


End file.
